In Love with Him
by kitsune5
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran met at a Halloween ball...


AUTHOR: Ma. Lourdes D. Punongbayan  
  
DATE: Oct. 27, 2001  
  
TITLE: "IN LOVE WITH HIM"  
  
(This was taken when Sakura and Syaoran were 17 yrs. Old)  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
Sakura was invited to a Halloween party, and since her best friend, Tomoyo was not around, she decided to go alone to the mall to buy a costume. She didn't exactly know what costume would she wear at the party since she hadn't think about it yet.  
  
At the mall, Sakura found a beautiful long pink silk dress and a feathered mask to match with it. The dress had a high, stand-up collar, stiff with silver beading. The effect was part medieval princess. So, after purchasing it, she quickly went home, took a bath and got ready for the party.  
  
At the party, everyone stared at Sakura! Definitely she's the most beautiful. And every guy in the party wants to dance with her. While she was resting on the sofa, a tall and handsome guy approached her and offers her a drink. Sakura looked and stared at the big, chocolate-brown eyes of a guy her own age – the most handsome she had ever seen. He had a wavy brown hair, and a cute smile.  
  
"Hello there!" the guy greeted her. "What are you doing here alone?" he asked.  
  
"Hi! I'm just taking a break from dancing. And my shoes are killing me!" Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"Hmm… Did you come here alone or do you have a company?" the guy asked as he sat down next to her. The guy's costume was magnificent. He's dressed like a prince in a fairy tale story.  
  
"Nope! I came here alone. How about you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh! My friends dragged me to come here and have some fun. They said that I need to have a break," he shrugged.  
  
Sakura laughed. "How come?"  
  
The boy smiled at her. "Well… I'm pretty busy lately, studying, playing soccer and training martial arts,"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
They both had a great time, talking; dancing and laughing that they didn't realized that the party is almost over.  
  
"Oops!" Sakura checked her watched. It was 11:15 and she promised her brother that she'd be home by 11:00.  
  
"I have to go now! Or my brother might get worried for I promised to him that I'll be home early." Sakura quickly got up and run to the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait! I didn't get your name! Wait!" the boy hurried to follow her. When he reached outside, she's gone.  
  
"I'll never forget this night! Never," the boy sweared to himself. He didn't get the chance to see her face since she didn't take off her masked the whole night. "She's got a magnificent eyes," he can't help but think how he stared at Sakura's emerald-colored eyes. He turned around and went back to the party.  
  
(At Sakura's room--- Same time)  
  
"Oh boy!" Sakura muttered as she tossed around her bed. She can't sleep. She can't help but think the prince and how she had a wonderful time with him.  
  
"I didn't even get his name. How stupid of me!" Sakura said as she punched her pillow. She stared blankly to the ceiling. She sighed and closed her eyes and soon, she's already asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sakura hurry up to go to school.  
  
"Bye!" she yelled, as she quickly run outside.  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled. What a beautiful morning, she thought as she quickly walks towards her school.  
  
"Look out!" someone yelled. Sakura turned around just in time to see a guy crashed to her.  
  
"Gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking. Here, let me help you," he said as he quickly got up and offers his hand to Sakura.  
  
"I'm okay!" she said.  
  
When she looked up, she gasped. He was the boy that she met at the Halloween party dressed in a prince costume. She blushed as he helped her get up.  
  
"Hi!" the boy greeted her.  
  
"Hi!" she replied.  
  
The boy stared at her eyes. "Sorry, but have we met somewhere?" he asked still staring at her eyes.  
  
Before Sakura could answer, "SYAORAN!!!!" Sakura turned around to see a girl with a long jet-black hair, pulled in braids running towards them.  
  
"Syaoran! Are you ok?" the girl asked as she reached them. She quickly glares at Sakura, "Why did you hurt my poor Syaoran?" she demanded.  
  
"Meilin! It's not her fault! I was the one who bumped to her," Syaoran looked at Meilin.  
  
"Hmph!" Meilin replied, holding Syaoran's right arm.  
  
"Meilin! Will you please let go of my arm?" he said as he tried to remove his arm away from Meilin's grasped.  
  
Syaoran turned to Sakura and apologized.  
  
"Sorry! I haven't introduced myself formally. I'm Syaoran Li and this is Meilin," he steps forward and held his hand to Sakura. Sakura shook his hand, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And I'm please to met the both of you." She smiled. Syaoran smiled too, and Meilin notices that both were not letting got each other's hand, so she cleared her throat. Sakura and Syaoran quickly remove their hands and blushed.  
  
"Hi! And mind you Ms. Kinomoto, Syaoran's mine!" Meilin said, grabbing his arm again.  
  
"Meilin," Syaoran scolded her and try to remove his arm from her firm grip.  
  
"I better hurry up and go to school or I might get late. See you guys later!" Sakura waved at them and hurried to get to school. So, it was Syaoran whom she met at the party. She smiled as she saw her best friend Tomoyo, she can't wait to tell her friend about what happened at the party.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
It was late when her cheerleading practice ended. Sakura waved to her friends' good-bye, grab her stuffs and headed out to the door. Suddenly, someone bumped into her; she turned to see Syaoran and a guy were there.  
  
"Oops! I'm really sorry, Sakura." Syaoran apologized to her. "I didn't mean to bump to you again," he explained as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Sakura didn't say anything. She just nodded and shifts her bag to her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Eriol met Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, my best friend Eriol" Syaoran introduced.  
  
"Hi!" Eriol stepped forward and held his hand to Sakura.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura replied as she shook hands with Eriol. Eriol was a transfer student from England. He has dark hair, has glasses and very smart when it comes to academics. He's also good in playing chess and basketball.  
  
"So, Sakura, why are you still here?" Eriol asked.  
  
"We had our practice and our coach dismiss us pretty late." She explained.  
  
"Hey! Are you free this Saturday?" Eriol smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Maybe. Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, you see, there's a costume party this coming Saturday here in the school gym. It's a fund raising project for the orphanage. Our class was the sponsor." Syaoran explained.  
  
"A costume party…" Sakura muttered as she remember the wonderful night that she had. She feels like Cinderella, meeting her prince at the grand ball.  
  
"Uh… Sakura? Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura snapped back to reality.  
  
"Umm… Ahh… I'll try," she finally answered.  
  
"Great! So, see you on Saturday then! Bye!" And the two boys walked down the hall leaving Sakura totally shocked. Syaoran will be at the party, she thought excitedly. But, what about his girlfriend, Meilin? Sakura wondered. Nah! He doesn't have any girlfriend. That girl was only his friend, someone screamed inside her. Sakura shook her head. She's getting nuts! Oh well, at least his friend Eriol was also cute. But not as handsome as Syaoran, the voice inside her reminded. Sakura finally decided to go to the party on Saturday. She quickly grabbed her stuffs and ran towards the door.  
  
Outside…  
  
Syaoran dribbled his soccer ball on his knee.  
  
"Yo, Eriol! Do you think she'll come?" he stopped dribbling his ball and faced his friend. Eriol looked at him and grin.  
  
"Why are you so worried about her?" he teased.  
  
Syaoran turned red, "Nothing!" he snapped.  
  
Eriol smiled and raised his two hands, "Whoa! Take it easy, man! Sure she'll come. How come you suddenly got interested in her?" he asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "She seems very familiar to me" he looked down and kicked the stone. "Ever since I met that girl back at the Halloween party, I can't help but think of her every now and then." He said. "And I'm getting nuts! When I bumped to her this morning, I quickly recognized her eyes. Those enchanting eyes behind the masked. But, I don't know! I'm just getting confused," he said looking up the clear sky. "Maybe we'll meet at the party, what do you think?" he turned to Eriol.  
  
"Hmm… Maybe! But still, that girl really got into your head. Well, stop thinking about her and focus yourself on our project which is due tomorrow." Eriol reminded him with a sly smile.  
  
Syaoran groan. And the two of them headed towards Eriol's house.  
  
Friday afternoon…  
  
"Oh! Sakura! I can't wait to see you dress in your costume for tomorrow's party," Sakura's best friend Tomoyo exclaimed as she sat on Sakura's bed. "Wait!" she reached her bag and retrieved a small digital camera. "Ok! Show me your costume." She said as she put the camera on the eyes and focus it on Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo! Please stop it! You're embarrassing me," Sakura groan as she tried hard not to smile to her friend. Tomoyo really like to play around with her camera. It sometimes drives Sakura crazy, but still at least Tomoyo won't create her a costume.  
  
"So, Sakura, are you still going to wear that pink dress that you once wear at the Halloween party?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yup! But this time, I'm not going to wear the mask. Instead, I'm going to wear a crown. So, what to you think?" she turn around and face her friend wearing the pink dress and on top of her head was a pretty and shiny tiara.  
  
"Wow! Sakura! You look beautiful! Hold still," Tomoyo exclaimed as she focus her camera on Sakura, getting all the angles.  
  
Sakura grinned and rolled her eyes.  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
Saturday morning…  
  
Sakura was startled at the phone ringing. She wiped her hands and answers the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello! May I please speak to Sakura please?"  
  
"May I know who's on the line?"  
  
"It's Eriol"  
  
"Oh! Hi Eriol! What's up?" Sakura said slightly disappointed.  
  
"I'm fine! I just called you to asked if its ok with you if I'll be your date at the party?" Eriol asked.  
  
Sakura didn't answer.  
  
"Hello? Sakura? Are you still there?" Eriol asked curiously.  
  
"I'm here! Sorry! Uh… Sure! Why not!" before realizing what she had just said, the words began to spill out of her mouth.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up around seven o'clock"  
  
They chat a little longer until Sakura said good-bye and hung the phone. She didn't get the chance to ask him if Syaoran has a date for tonight. She went up to her room and buried her face on her pillow. She can't help but think of Syaoran, and how can she tell him that she was the masked princess that he met at the Halloween party. She shook her head, got up and prepare for tonight's party.  
  
Saturday night  
  
Ding-dong!  
  
"Sakura! Its Eriol!" Mr. Kinomoto called.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura hurried up, checked her reflection at the hallway mirror and quickly went down to meet Eriol.  
  
"Good evening, Sakura!" Eriol greeted her with a smile as Sakura appeared at the door.  
  
"Hi, Eriol!" Sakura smiled.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto smiled at his daughter, "Sakura, you look beautiful." Sakura was wearing her pink costume. But instead of wearing her mask, she replaces it with a sparkling tiara on her head. She is definitely looked like a princess from another kingdom.  
  
Sakura blushed, "Thanks dad!"  
  
"Well, you and Eriol will have a great time. Don't forget to be home before your curfew," Mr. Kinomoto reminded his daughter.  
  
"I will dad! See ya!" Sakura waved at her father, walked down towards Eriol's car.  
  
At the party…  
  
Sakura and Eriol entered the gym in time for the dance to start. Tomoyo approached the two and greets them.  
  
"Wow Sakura! You look beautiful" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Hi Tomoyo!" then she turned and introduced Eriol to her best friend.  
  
"Tomoyo, this is Eriol. Eriol, this is Tomoyo, my best friend since kindergarten."  
  
"Hi please to met you Tomoyo" Eriol smiled and held his hand.  
  
Tomoyo smiled back and shook hands with Eriol. Sakura notice that the two actually blushed. She smiled thinking that her best friend like Eriol. So the three of them talk and dance, unaware that someone was watching them. Syaoran, wearing the same costume that he wore last Halloween party, looked at Sakura and was sure that she is the one who he met that night. Before he could make his move to approach Sakura, Meilin nudged him,  
  
"Syaoran lets dance," Meilin said as she grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag Syaoran toward the dance floor.  
  
"Meilin! I'm not in the mood for dancing, ok? So please let go of my arm. I'm going over the refreshment table," he pulled his arm from Meilin's grasp and headed to the refreshment table. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol are also there, getting a drink when Syaoran came.  
  
"Hey there Syaoran!" Eriol greets as Syaoran approached them.  
  
Sakura blushed as he moved closer to her.  
  
The four of them had a great time; talking, laughing and dancing all night, until the deejay announce that it's time for the last dance. Almost everyone was at the dance floor except for the four of them. Eriol turn and offer his hand to Tomoyo, "May I have this last dance?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Sakura could see the sparkle in her best friend's eyes. Tomoyo smiled back and took Eriol's hand and both of them walk down to the dance floor. Sakura smiled at them. She notices that Eriol and Tomoyo keep staring at each other the whole night, and she was happy that her friend was happy with Eriol. Suddenly, two hands gently touched her waist, she turn to see Syaoran looking deeply into her emerald eyes. Sakura nodded and the two of them slowly make their way to the dance floor. Syaoran put his hands on Sakura's waist, while Sakura placed her hands on Syaoran's shoulders. They stared at each other for few minutes until Syaoran breaks his silence.  
  
"So… Are you having a wonderful time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Sakura replied softly.  
  
"Tell me, have we met at the Halloween party?" Syaoran asked as he gazed to Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura tried to avoid his gaze, "Yes! I was the masked princess that you met," Sakura said looking away.  
  
Syaoran gently cupped her chin and moved her head to face him. "So, it was you all along," he said. Sakura looked up and gazed to his soft chocolate- brown eyes.  
  
"I can't forget that wonderful night we had…" Syaoran said continued to gaze to her eyes. "Every night I can't help but think of you. Always looking forward for this night to come and meet face to face."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything.  
  
Syaoran slowly moved closer to Sakura. She could smell his aftershave and hear his heartbeat pounding against his chest.  
  
"I tried to get away from you. Because you already have a girlfriend." Sakura explained. Syaoran's eyes widen.  
  
"No! If you're thinking that Meilin was my girlfriend, you're wrong."  
  
Sakura looked confused.  
  
"She's been my friend ever since we were little. She's just like a sister to me. She sometimes got jealous but that's it. So you don't have to worry about," he smiled.  
  
Sakura's heart skips, as she realizes that she's truly in love with Syaoran. And so does Syaoran for her. He bent his head over hers and gently kissed her. Sakura's arms flew around his neck, and she returned the pressure of his lips.  
  
The masked princess and the prince were together at last.  
  
And it was a magical moment. Dreams can really come true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* There you have it folks!!! My very first CCS fanfic thanks to my dearest friend Gemini Star!!! Any comments, suggestions or violent reaction about my fic? Don't hesitate to send me an e anytime: syaoran_34@yahoo.com 


End file.
